


Los Rubíes de Skheglio

by La_Dama_Arual



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Dama_Arual/pseuds/La_Dama_Arual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte del mago Nysander, Alec y Seregil regresan a Rhíminne con intención de volver a hacerse cargo de la abandonada figura del Gato. No obstante, una serie de robos tremendamente violentos en las aldeas de alrededor llevan a Magyana y a Theo a pedirles ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
Rhíminee

La luz de la luna dibujaba la figura de Seregil en el suelo de madera, alargándola hasta lo imposible. Él estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la buhardilla, meciendo una pierna con impaciencia y trasteando con un pergamino en las manos.

El piso superior, secreto, de la nueva posada parecía vacío y ordenado a comparación de lo que alguna vez había sido el subtecho de _El Gallito_. El suelo era de madera oscura y sólo había una alfombra tejida de colores azules que Seregil había “tomado prestada” de una de las casas que habían ido a visitar para recuperar una bagatela. Había un sofá nuevo frente a la chimenea y un montón de sedas y cortinas colgadas por las paredes, trapos que, como una urraca, Seregil había ido recogiendo y acumulando. Del lado contrario a la chimenea, la estantería y las mesas parecían casi igual de abarrotadas que antaño: cofres medio abiertos, cerraduras tiradas, tornillos y bisagras esparramados, joyas brillantes y papeles y libros apilados o abiertos y tirados.

Alec, que estaba tirado en el sofá, cerró su propio libro y enfocó la vista en su compañero.

— ¿Hoy no vamos a salir?

— Mmmm…

Alec esperó una respuesta más larga, que no llegó.

— ¿“Mmmm” es alguna palabra Aurënfaie que aún no conozco? —preguntó, fingiendo la extremada inocencia que su papel como noble le exigía.

Seregil se giró para enfocarlo, al menos, y sonreír brevemente. El regreso a Rhíminee no le había sentado tan bien como se podía esperar. La larga ausencia del Gato, había hecho que los nobles e intrigantes detuvieran en buena medida sus andanzas o, por lo menos, dejaran de pedir sus servicios y aún habría que esperar un tiempo a que la voz se corriera y el trabajo volviera a desbordarles. Además, la añoranza y la culpabilidad por el Gallito, empañaban sus facciones cuando la vista le coincidía con el negruzco y un poco deformado gallo dorado que alguna vez señaló la entrada y que ahora descansaba en una esquina, o cuando al entrar a la cocina, no le reconfortaba el olor a guiso.

— Yo no voy a salir. No hay nada que hacer.

Alec apoyó los codos en las rodillas y posó la cabeza sobre sus puños cerrados, observándolo fijamente.

— La Duquesa Ami…

— Nada interesante, quería decir —le interrumpió, con un deje de impaciencia.

— Antes te parecían interesantes esos asuntos…

El rubio no estuvo muy seguro de haberlo dicho presa de un impulso o con la intención de hacerlo saltar.

Llevaban tres meses viviendo nuevamente en Rhíminee y Alec temía que la depresión, que se cernía sobre Seregil como un buitre esperando su muerte, cayera nuevamente sobre él. Alec estaba dispuesto a volver a correr tras el moreno, pero no a pasar el miedo y la incertidumbre de que finalmente hubiera huido. Además, sospechaba que esta vez no habría persecución, que simplemente Seregil empezaría a agriar su carácter hasta que el risueño y excéntrico muchacho se convirtiera en un amargado hombre que lo alejaría para siempre de su vida.

Por eso, Alec intentaba vivir con una pasión casi desmedida sus aventuras como el Gato, en busca de que Seregil se empapara de aquella animosidad que alguna vez fue parte de él.

— Antes, Alec, no es ahora.

Esperando, tal vez, una continuación hiriente, Alec guardó silencio mientras lo miraba con atención. Pasaron unos segundos así, y cuando el moreno iba a volver a abrir la boca, Seregil dejó caer el pergamino y se puso en pie.

— Venga, vamos… A pasear o a lo que sea. Hoy el Gato no va a salir, pero…

Y rumiando algunas palabras más, Seregil tomó una capa y le arrojó otra a Alec, saliendo con impaciencia de la buhardilla.

Alec, por supuesto, le siguió.

***

Caminaron hombro con hombro por las calles sinuosas de la ciudad, sin destino ni conciencia, en silencio. Vigilados por la luna menguante y los gatos curiosos se perdieron entre los pliegues de las casas y anduvieron entre los gremios de orfebres y costureros. En algún punto, cansados o aburridos, se sentaron sobre una tapia alta, que delimitaba un solar vacío cerca de la Calle de las Luces.

Como si de la continuación de una conversación se tratara, Seregil explicó repentinamente:

— De todas maneras no podemos corretear por ahí la noche antes de partir. Sería arriesgado y contraproducente.

Mientras intentaba ubicar a qué se refería, Alec se preguntó desde cuando “arriesgado” y “contraproducente” no eran sinónimos de “inevitable” y “divertido” en el lenguaje del Aurënfaie.

— No creo que recuperar unos pendientes suponga un gran peligro para el Gato… —murmuró finalmente.

Seregil lo miró fijamente, un poco enfadado, como solía mirarle en las últimas semanas, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

— Mañana, a medio día, tenemos que estar listos para salir. Cuanto antes atrapemos a ese ladronzuelo, antes Thero nos dejará en paz —rumió al final.

— ¿Cuánto crees que nos llevará?

Hacía dos días, Thero se había puesto en contacto con ellos, como representación de la Oresta, para pedirles que detuvieran a un ladrón bastante sanguinario, que estaba atemorizando a algunas aldeas cercanas a Rhíminee. Ahora que no gozaban del favor real, Alec y Seregil recibieron eses encargo de buena gana y, tal vez por ello, sin hacer todas las preguntas necesarias.

— Yo diría que no más de cuatro días… no es un gran ladrón, si después de tres asaltos ya lo tenemos casi localizado. Aunque sigo sin creer que sea una buena idea separarnos…

— ¡Vamos! Deben ser las dos aldeas más cercanas de toda Eskalia. Si no nos separamos y nos dirigimos ambos a la aldea equivocada, habremos condenado a la otra.

— Y si nos separamos y resulta ser una pieza complicada, tú…

Seregil se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo la mirada azul de Alec quemarle las pupilas. Hacía semanas que su relación estaba un poco tirante, el mal carácter de Seregil no ayudaba y cada vez se volvía más impaciente. Pero después de la decisión, tomada conjuntamente por Alec y Thero, de separarse en aquella misión, sentían que andaban por el filo de un cuchillo, siempre al borde de caer y romper en una terrible discusión en la que ambos sabían bien el guión.

Seregil temía que a Alec le sucediera algo. Cualquier cosa.  
Y Alec temía que Seregil lo considerara un estorbo o un inútil.

— Volvamos —sugirió finalmente el moreno— se acerca la madrugada y yo empiezo a tener las manos heladas.

Con pesadez, Alec asintió observando cómo descendía de un salto elegante la tapia y se colocaba la capa, buscando su calor.

— Venga —apremió desde el suelo— tomaremos un baño caliente al llegar.

Con cierta duda, bajó también del muro y persiguió a su compañero por las calles, sin estar seguro de si ese “tomaremos” lo incluía como parecía ser. Hacía semana y media que Seregil había detenido cualquier tipo de relación física entre ambos. En parte, Alec sabía que era culpa suya, su educación Dálnica le impedía absolutamente ser lo suficientemente coqueto o varonil como para propiciar él la mayor parte del encuentro. No estar seguro de si Seregil lo secundaría, hacía el resto.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron _La Nutria y El Ciervo_ Alec pudo comprobar que el baño caliente sí era para ambos. Y que la invitación se extendía a la bañera, el suelo y, finalmente, mientras despuntaba el sol, al lecho.

***

La hora del desayuno ya había pasado cuando Alec abrió los ojos. Desde la otra sala, llegaba la luz del día atravesando el hueco de la puerta de la alcoba, que sólo estaba tapado por un cortinaje pesado y recogido.

El aíre de la buhardilla se sentía un poco bochornoso, fruto del baño caliente y de la chimenea encendida toda la noche. Esparcido por la cama, el pelo oscuro de Seregil había empapado las sábanas y la almohada, al tiempo que había entumecido el lado derecho del cuello de Alec.

Amodorrado, el chico rubio estiró la espalda, todavía pasando el brazo diestro bajo el hueco del cuello de Seregil. Bostezó y volvió a acurrucarse frente al moreno.

— Si te has despertado no te vuelvas a dormir —le regañó con voz cantarina y los ojos todavía cerrados.

— No veo que tú estés muy por la labor de levantarte

— Mmmm… es posible —Seregil abrió los ojos, que se encontraron de frente con los azules de Alec— pero no tienes que copiar en todo al maestro, talí.

Con vergüenza, el muchacho se sonrojó un poco. La palabra talí guardaba una magia, tal vez fruto del misterio de no tener una traducción exacta o de su antigüedad, que todavía sacaba un poco del azoro de Alec. Mucho más, cuando hacía meses que no la oía.

— ¡Ajá! —exclamó el moreno— ¡pero mira eso! Parece que los dálnicos aún podrán hacer algo con tu alma, después de todo —lo besó sorpresiva y rápidamente en los labios, antes de levantarse de la cama y desperezarse— aunque no deberías seguir sonrojándote, talí, o un día verás que te he atado a esta cama… o a cualquier otra, la más cercana.

Y con un humor alegre, Seregil volvió a internarse en el baño, ajeno a su cuerpo desnudo paseando por la habitación. Alec se sintió realmente afortunado cuando su compañero regresó a la habitación para arrastrarlo a la bañera nuevamente.

***

Salieron de Rhíminee con un poco de retraso, después de haber recibido algunas bendiciones de Magyana y unas preocupantes palabras de Thero. El joven mago, que se sentía turbado por el asunto de aquél violento ladrón, había llegado a sospechar aquella noche que no se trataba de un simple maleante sediento de sangre. De momento, había atacado tres aldeas, a las que había diezmado y desvalijado. Eran aldeas relativamente cercanas a la ciudad y, tal vez por eso, había llamado tanto la atención entre la población. Si el ejército no estuviera ocupado en otros menesteres y si la reina Phoria estuviera más predispuesta a gobernar que a mantener la corona sobre su cabeza, las tropas de Eskalia habrían intervenido.  
Pero Thero había encontrado un hilo común entre aquellos poblados a parte de la cercanía entre sí. Parecía que todos guardaban parte del tesoro dividido de un antiguo hechicero que, habiendo coqueteado con las Artes Oscuras y a un paso de la Nigromancia, había sido asesinado años atrás. Debido a que sus posesiones no se habían empapado lo suficiente de magia negra, la tercera Oresta había concurrido que sacarlas de un ámbito mágico diseminaría su poder y las haría inocuas con el paso del tiempo. A cambio de guardarlas durante ese periodo, las aldeas finalmente tomarían posesión de ellas, haciéndose considerablemente ricas.

Las notas guardadas sobre aquello hablaban de cinco pueblos guardianes de rubíes, más dos últimos fragmentos que habían sido arrojados al mar, con intención de que nunca volviesen a reunirse. Thero decía que se trataba de siete rubíes del tamaño de un puño cerrado, bañados en sangre de recién nacido durante todas las lunas nuevas de un año. La Oresta no había investigado mucho y sólo se conocía que su poder todavía era pequeño.

Pero estas preocupaciones no tenían gran fundamento, salvo la casualidad. O eso habían sugerido Thero y Alec antes de partir, por ello, a pocos kilómetros de la puerta de la ciudad, Seregil rumiaba sólo y con el ceño fruncido.

— “Puede ser simple casualidad”, “si veis algo inquietante partid y regresad”, “no creo que haya un gran peligro” —imitaba con voz aflautada las palabras de Thero.

Alec suspiró y entornó los ojos, dispuesto a pasar todo el viaje a caballo en silencio.

— Tú tampoco te libras —le espetó de pronto— “son aldeas muy cercanas, son objetivos sencillos”, “si tanto te ha costado encontrarlos, es posible que ya nadie recuerde el suceso”… eso debe de ser cierto, los magos mueren muy jóvenes ¿quién iba a recordar algo ocurrido hace sesenta años?

— ¿Y qué problema hay si es así? —espetó, ya enfadado el chico— ¿no nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores?

— ¿Y cómo acabaron esas cosas? ¡Con Nysander muerto y tú encerrado durante siglos!

— Y tú completamente a salvo ¿no? —murmuró en un gruñido, no dispuesto a entrar en una discusión justo antes de una misión— no es momento para que hablemos de esto. Si tanto te preocupa, el próximo encargo lo discutiremos solos, los dos, hasta que estemos satisfechos con la forma de llevarlo a cabo.

Dividido entre el enfado y el arrepentimiento que las palabras de Alec le habían despertado, Seregil asintió y torció la cabeza, continuando todo el camino en silencio.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, desmontaron de los corceles y se adentraron un poco en una zona boscosa, buscando un lugar resguardado y tranquilo donde cenar y pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente, según sus cálculos, llegarían a la bifurcación de caminos y estarían en las respectivas aldeas para la hora de la comida.  
En pocos movimientos, desataron a los caballos y extendieron mantas a las raíces de un árbol grueso. Seregil murmuró algo y desapareció con dos recipientes para traer agua. Podrían haberse alojado en una posada en el pueblo anterior, pero no querían que nadie los recordase posteriormente, estaban bastante seguros de que el ladrón trabajaba sólo, pero no podían asegurarlo.

Alec sacó algunas viandas de su morral, un poco de pan, queso y carne seca, además de una piedra de fuego, que envolvió con las mantas para darles calor. Al poco oyó volver a Seregil y aceptó gustoso el agua que le ofreció. El moreno trasteó un momento, antes de sentarse junto a él y mirar con poco aprecio la carne seca extendida frente a ellos.

— Es lomo de cerdo. Está bueno —avisó con cansancio el más joven.

En respuesta, Seregil hizo un ruido inteligible y se encogió de hombros, tomando pan y queso.

— No quiero carne ahora… —dudó un momento, masticando un poco de queso, entonces se aclaró la voz y calmadamente continuó— He pensado que prefiero ir yo a la aldea de la izquierda.

Entre ofendido y curioso, Alec lo enfocó.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es la siniestra, va más conmigo que con tu cara inocente.

Suspirando, Alec decidió que le daba exactamente igual, así que se encogió de hombros, con una muda aceptación. A su gesto, Seregil asintió complacido y terminó de comer. Después, se refrescó un poco con el agua que había traído y se deshizo de parte de sus ropas, antes de tomar lugar entre las mantas. Sin hacer caso a la colocación de éstas, separadas en dos lechos juntos, hizo y deshizo hasta que sólo fueron un revuelo y él ocupaba el centro.

Cuando terminó, Alec recogió las sobras y se quitó la capa y el chaleco de cuero que llevaba sobre la camisa. Abandonó las botas en las raíces del árbol y buscó lugar entre las mantas. No bien se había tumbado, mirando hacia el lado contrario, cuando Seregil había pasado ya un brazo sobre su cadera y se había acercado a su espalda. Esperando alguna palabra del moreno, Alec permaneció despierto larga parte de la noche.

Nunca escuchó nada.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Seregil parecía estar de peor humor, o la falta de sueño había hecho que Alec lo consintiera menos y los nervios estuvieran a flor de piel. Con cuatro palabras parcas, atendieron a los caballos y recogieron el campamento después de un frugal desayuno en aquél amanecer ya frío y un poco brumoso, pues el otoño llamaba a las puertas.

Remontaron el camino en dirección norte durante gran parte de la mañana, cruzándose con dos carromatos tirados por bueyes, que parecían estar trasladando a dos familias completas. En entendimiento, Alec y Seregil cruzaron una mirada: posiblemente huían de otro ataque de aquél ladrón que había desvalijado ya tres aldeas y había dejado tras él un reguero de sangre y mutilaciones. O eso se decía.

— Entonces tú a la izquierda.

La voz de Alec pareció sorprender un poco a Seregil, que había mantenido la visto fija en el camino pero los pensamientos desperdigados.

— Mmmm… —asintió el moreno— sigue sin gustarme que nos…

Pero sin esperar a que terminara y con el ceño fruncido, Alec tiró de las correas de su caballo y lo hizo girar, adentrándose en el camino de la derecha sin mirar atrás.

Ardiendo de rabia -y preocupación- Seregil escupió al suelo como un vulgar marinero y espoleó a su propio jamelgo en dirección contraria, hacia la aldea de la izquierda.

Ninguno invocó la suerte de los ladrones.

**Continuará...**


	2. La Derecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Seregil se separan para atrapar al violento ladrón sin poner en riesgo ninguna de las dos aldeas. Seregil se siente enfadado e inseguro tras la muerte de Nysander y su preocupación por Alec parece consumir su buen humor.

****

Capítulo Dos  
La Derecha

Molesto con Seregil, el camino de Alec se le hizo corto y no tan frío como en realidad fue. La bruma de la mañana había abandonado el bosque, pero se había arrastrado dirección norte, al pie de la montaña que bordeaban aquella serie de aldeas atacadas.

No se cruzó con nadie durante la travesía.

Llegaba el sol a su cénit cuando, tras girar en el camino, vislumbró finalmente la aldea. Era un conjunto de no más de siete y ocho casas de piedra, casi de aspecto señorial, rodeadas por una pequeña fortificación de madera que Alec pudo datar como antigua, pero bien conservada y restaurada. Al acercarse más, comprobó que la puerta de la barricada estaba siendo vigilada por un hombre mayor y un chico joven, que rondaría su edad, ambos ataviados con abrigos gruesos y sendas espadas.

— ¡Quieto! —le gritó el hombre mayor cuando estuvo ya a la sombra de la empalizada— ¿Qué deseas y qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

Alec sintió lástima por aquellas gentes que, como si de un cuento épico se tratara, defendían su pequeña población.

— Buenos días. Soy Micum ì Sobla, comerciante de piedras preciosas que remonta desde Rhíminee hasta el norte —Alec se prometió que la próxima vez utilizaría un nombre más original— busco negocio y alojamiento para el día de hoy, antes de volver al camino principal.

Los dos guardianes, posiblemente padre e hijo por su parecido, intercambiaron una mirada y el más joven preguntó:

— ¿Vienes de Rhíminne? ¿Hace cuánto abandonaste la ciudad, Micum ì Sobla?

— Dos días. Pasé la noche de ayer en _Aullar de Lobos_ la posada del pueblo anterior —recordó vagamente el nombre que había visto al pasar— mi intención es seguir remontando hasta unirme al Camino del Norte más allá de ésta montaña.

— No es la ruta habitual de los comerciantes.

— Por eso creo que puede ser más fructífera, señor.

Padre e hijo volvieron a mirarse.

— Entonces has salido de Rhíminee sin miedo a adentrarte en estas zonas —sugirió el padre.

Alec tuvo mucho cuidado de parecer terriblemente inocente y, tal vez, un poco desconcertado.

— Claro, señor —frunció el ceño— nunca había oído que esta zona fuera peligrosa, sólo poco transitada.

El padre asintió y mientras hablaba, su hijo fue abriendo la puerta y descendiendo de la empalizada para ofrecer a Alec la entrada.

— Pasa, Micum ì Sobla, te acompañaré hasta un lugar donde puedas pedir alojamiento. Somos un pueblo humilde y no hay posada aquí. Soy Bren y él es mi padre, Brieno, somos los herreros y orfebres de la villa.

Alec asintió, un poco decepcionado porque no le hubieran pedido mostrar su mercancía, antes de aceptar su palabra. Aquellas aldeas eran pasto tierno y fácil para los ladrones y sólo su aparente pobreza y el desinterés que despertaban las habían mantenido a salvo hasta entonces.

— Sólo vivimos ocho familias aquí, más tres sacerdotes dálnicos que veneran unas pequeñas reliquias —Alec se sorprendió al oír eso. Tres sacerdotes era un número elevadísimo para un pueblo tan diminuto— Estarán agradecidos de que un forastero dálnico pase a saludar.

— Gracias, lo haré encantado, pero ¿no son muchos sacerdotes para sólo ocho familias?

— Como dije, tenemos un pequeño grupo de reliquias y los sacerdotes dálnicos opinan que nuestra aldea es un remanso de paz que les permite conectar realmente con la naturaleza.

Para Alec, que había crecido con consignas dálnicas, aquello sonó relativamente extraño ¿no se encargan de curar el cuerpo los sacerdotes? ¿no son más mundanos que místicos los dálnicos? Supuso que protegían y observaban el rubí maldito que aquél pueblo custodiaba.

El chico, Bren, se detuvo ante la puerta de la segunda casa. Desde las ventanas de otras viviendas, algunas cabezas se habían asomado para verlo y, al pasar, un hombre que ordeñaba una vaca los saludó con la cabeza, tranquilo por verlo acompañado.

— Esta es la casa de Phirio, hace dos años que tres de sus hijas se casaron con gente de fuera de la aldea y tiene espacio para albergar a visitantes. No creo que te cobre mucho, Micum ì Sobla —el muchacho llamó a la puerta— ¡Phirio! ¡Phi-ri-o!

— ¡Oh! ¡Calla, niñato engreído! —exclamó la voz cascada de un hombre desde el interior— como el mocoso se despierte te abriré en canal.

Junto a la puerta, Brem miró a Alec y rió por lo bajo.

— Su único hijo ha tenido un bebé hace nueve meses y le están saliendo los dientes.

Alec asintió con comprensión, esperando a que el hombre abriera la puerta y así poder seguir, inocentemente, con su investigación. No había terminado de asentir cuando, efectivamente, la puerta de madera se abrió, mostrando bajo el dintel la figura de un hombre casi anciano de rostro sorprendentemente hermoso. Casi confundido, Alec parpadeó.

— Phirio, te presento a Micum ì Sobla, mercader. Viene a hacer negocios y desea quedarse el día de hoy en el pueblo ¿crees que podrías darle alojamiento hasta entonces?

El hombre estrechó sus ojos azules, casi grises, y frunció el ceño.

— No me fío —sentenció.

— ¡Phirio! Padre y yo lo hemos entrevistado ¡viene de Rhíminee y ni siquiera sabe algo!

— “Dice” que no lo sabe.

Antes de que el muchacho le respondiera, Alec decidió intervenir.

— Perdón ¿saber el qué?

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada y el anciano finalmente le espetó con trato duro:

— Enséñame tus mercancía, comerciante… Aunque no sé qué traerás en sólo una montura.

Con diligencia, mientras escuchaba el gritito de sorpresa de Brem, que acababa de darse cuenta de que no había pedido verlas, Alec se giró y tomó una bolsa escondida bajo la montura, se la mostró la los hombres y volcó parte de su contenido en su mano abierta, haciendo que distintas joyas resbalaran de la tela a su palma.

— No es seguro llevar una cantidad muy grande, pero confío en ir consiguiendo ganancias a lo largo del camino, entonces contrataré algunos hombres que me sirvan de protección y un carromato para volver a Rhíminee —los pueblerinos asintieron convencidos— ahora, por favor, decidme qué no sé sobre esta zona.

Aclarándose la voz, Phirio hizo un gesto para que entrara, mientras decía:

— Nada muchacho, sólo un par de altercados en pueblos vecinos ¿dices que en Rhíminee no se comenta nada? ¿No fuiste avisado antes de venir hacia aquí?

Durante un segundo, Alec dudó, pero pronto recordó que la Reina Phoria no les tenía aprecio y que él no le debía absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera lealtad, pues no había crecido al refugio del gobierno de Eskalia.

— No, señor, absolutamente nada. Y antes de tomar esta ruta pregunté a varios amigos milicianos si tenían noticias de la zona.

Phirio cerró la puerta de madera tras él, dejando al joven Bren fuera y sin despedir. Dentro, la luz entraba agradablemente por las ventanas y el crepitar de la chimenea al fondo de la sala principal daba un aspecto cálido y hogareño. Alec volvió a sorprenderse por lo ricos que parecían aquellos pueblerinos.

— Supongo que unos puebluchos tan insignificantes y alejados no merecen dos vistazos desde el gran trono… —oyó que mascullaba el hombre— ¡tú! —dijo dirigiéndose repentinamente a él— dormirás escaleras arriba, la segunda puerta. El baño que tú usarás es éste de aquí —señaló una puerta, al lado de la entrada a la cocina— comerás con nosotros, te cobraremos cuatro oros por noche —Alec asintió, sabiendo que el hombre estaba siendo justo en el precio— hay un bebé en la casa, así que no aceptaré ruido y si llora, te fastidias.

Y con esas instrucciones, empezó a subir escaleras arriba.

— E… Señor —llamó Alec— ¡Señor Phirio! —el hombre se giró— mi caballo y mis cosas están…

— El tonto de Brem se ocupará de eso. Si necesitas ir a por algo de lo que había en tu montura estará en la casa del herrero. Y no te preocupes, no creo que te cobren alojamiento por el caballo. Ahora sube y calla. Te voy a presentar a mi hijo, a mi nuera y a mi hija menor, de la que quiero que estés bien alejado, si no quieres que te desoye mientras duermes.

Alec se sintió divertir por las palabras del hombre huraño que, sin duda, creía que podría colarse en la habitación de Alec sin despertarlo.

Subieron las escaleras, que daban acceso a un pasillo angosto y limpio con siete puertas, tres a cada lado y una en el frente. Al pasar por la segunda, el hombre la abrió y Alec pudo entrever una cama grande, de madera robusta y mantas de lana, una cómoda a juego con la madera y un lavabo en una esquina junto a la ventana. Nuevamente, Alec se sorprendió del lujo en el que vivía aquél poblado perdido en la montaña.

— Dormirás aquí. El armario no tiene llave pero no andes chismorreando. Ahora ven —el hombre llegó en dos pasos a la puerta siguiente y tocó con suavidad pero firmeza antes de abrir— Brieno nos ha mandado un chaval para que pase la noche aquí —anunció en su tono huraño mientras apremiaba a Alec a entrar tras él en una habitación cálida, parecida a la que él mismo ocuparía, pero claramente habitada— éste es mi hijo Gaes.

En el escritorio bajo la ventana, había un hombre trasteando con dos agujas grandes de tejer y un montón de ovillos de lana. Por un momento, Alec no entendió correctamente la imagen, supuso que sería una mujer de aspecto extremadamente varonil, pero cuando, al ser presentado, el hombre se giró, Alec pudo percatarse de que, además de un impresionante parecido con su padre, el hombre costurero, Gaes, era ciego. Una venda blanquecina cubría sus ojos, pero se levantó sin dificultad alguna de la silla y dirigió sus pasos certeramente hacia su padre y, en consiguiente, hacia el propio Alec.

— Micum ì Sobla, para servirle —saludó, tratando de parecer discretamente sorprendido.

— ¿Eres un muchacho joven? —preguntó en respuesta el hombre— ¿qué trae a un muchacho a estos parajes?

Gaes, probablemente, era un hombre de carácter afable y simpático -contrario a su padre- pero la pregunta insidiosa hizo saber a Alec que la preocupación por los sucesos de alrededor lo había alertado.

— E… —fingió trastabillar— creo que no soy tan joven como mi voz parece decir. Tengo veinticinco primaveras, señor. Y soy mercader. Mercader de joyas preciosas, voy al norte y busco una nueva ruta…

— ¿Dónde está mi nuera? —interrumpió el anciano Phirio— ¿Y el bicho llorón? Estaba dormido cuando llegó el tonto de Brem…

— Se despertó, padre, Rian decidió sacarlo al jardín trasero para que disfrutara un poco del aire antes de que el frío impida por completo que salga.

El hombre mayor asintió y se giró hacia Alec.

— Bueno, muchacho, los conocerás en a la hora de comer. Dejaré la puerta de casa abierta para que puedas entrar y salir como se te antoje. Si quieres ir a hacer tus negocios, ve a hablar con Brem o con su padre… aquí no hay joyas y no queremos más, así que pierdes tu tiempo. Comeremos pasado el mediodía, cuando los hombres vuelven del campo. Si llegas tarde te quedarás sin nada.

Pocos minutos después, Alec había sido oficialmente echado de la casa. Resuelto, se dirigió a la herrería, dos casas al fondo, dispuesto a fingir su papel de mercader un tiempo más.  
En la horna, que estaba junto al pequeño establo de la casa, trabajaba un hombre adulto, tan parecido al muchacho de la puerta, que Alec no dudó ni un momento de que se trataba de su hermano. Tan atento como su padre y hermano, el hombre se presentó como Hures y Alec y él permanecieron todo lo que restaba de mañana negociando y hablando sobre piedras.

Después de comer y habiendo conocido a la nuera de Phirio y a su bebé, Alec se dirigió hacia el santuario ubicado al final del pueblo. Necesitaba saber si algo extraño había ocurrido, si los sacerdotes estaban al tanto -y sospechaban que las desgracias de los pueblos vecinos eran algo más que simples robos- y, ya por curiosidad propia, cómo aquél pueblo casi sin oficio ni beneficio, disfrutaba de riquezas que casi se acercaban al modo de vida de los nobles de Rhíminee.  
Los tres sacerdotes lo saludaron con escepticismo. Eran hombres grandes y fuertes, como lo eran los sacerdotes dálnicos, y poco charlatanes que, si bien no lo esperaban, tampoco fueron sorprendidos por su llegada. Alec decidió ser directo, no quería mentir a los sacerdotes y ni en un templo. Rezó sus oraciones arrodillado frente a la figura de piedra del Dios y después habló largo y tendido con ellos.

Marchó del templo casi una hora después, sin ninguna prueba congruente que afirmara que se trataba solamente de un ladrón, pero bastante tranquilo al enterarse de que, faltando como faltaban, dos de los rubíes -sumergidos en el mar- nadie intentaría hacer nada con las piezas restantes, porque no eran los suficientemente poderosos como para hacer algo todos separados después del tiempo que había trascurrido. Consiguió, no bastante, esclarecer el motivo de la riqueza del pueblo: por una parte recibían una cuantiosa donación anual por guardar el secreto del Rubí de Skheglio y, por otra, aquella diminuta aldea era la única propietaria en tierra comunal de una fuente de agua mineral gaseosa, de modo que su pequeña producción y embotellamiento la enriquecía. No poder desvelar el secreto del rubí había conseguido que su población no creciera y las ganancias fueran muchas repartidas entre pocos.

El día transcurrió con lentitud y cuando por la noche Alec finalmente se acostó después de haber estado jugueteando un poco con el nieto de su casero, alzó una plegaria a Dalna para que el día de Seregil hubiera sido igualmente tranquilo.

***

Nunca supo realmente qué le había despertado; un roce de tela, un silencio extraño o un mal presentimiento, pero abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó alarmado. Tomó con fuerza el cuchillo largo que había dejado reposando bajo la almohada y se levantó presto de entre las mantas. De espaldas a la puerta, alcanzó la ventana y miró por ella aprovechando la luz de los faroles encendidos que le permitió ver como un pequeño grupo de hombres encapuchados forzaba con sigilo la casa del panadero.

Analizó rápidamente la situación, no eran más de seis ladrones, si era sigiloso y luego alertaba al pueblo, podría contra ellos e, incluso, tal vez arrestarlos a todos. Agarrando con más fuerza el cuchillo, se dispuso a descender a las sombras de la calle.

Un golpe por la espalda lo noqueó completamente. De espaldas a la puerta, no pudo ver al otro grupo de hombres que había entrado en su propia habitación.

 

**Continuará...**


	3. Llanto y lloros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ladrón ha atacado la aldea de la derecha después de que Alec hubiera conseguido alojarse en casa de una amable familia. Seregil, que eligió la otra aldea guiado por un presentimiento que, esperaba, mantuviera a Alec alejado del peligro, se dispone a pasar la noche.

Capítulo 3  
Llanto y lloros

— ¡Cántanos otra! —exclamó una voz alegre por la cerveza.

— Canta algo como _La Piedra de mi Bota_ —un coro de risas aprobó la idea— ¡y que Minsk nos la interprete!

Un chaval joven y delgado fue empujado de malas formas hacia el improvisado escenario donde, con un pie apoyado en una silla, Seregil tocaba su pequeña cítara. El chico enrojeció de golpe y miró disculpándose a Seregil, antes de escabullirse y huir de aquél lugar, entre los abucheos de la audiencia.

— Lo que el público quiera, señores —alagó Seregil— si me permiten, les traeré algo nuevo, venido del norte: _Te casaste, amigo, te casaste_.

Con tino, Seregil comenzó a cantar y a tocar la hilarante canción en la que un amigo hacía entender a otro que todos sus problemas venían de haberse casado, más que de su propia mujer en sí.  
Llevaba casi una hora cantando en aquella pequeña taberna canciones poco morales y subidas de tono que habían terminado ofendido al sacerdote dálnico del poblado, y estaba decidido a que aquella sería la última, cansado ya y con la garganta resentida. Le costó un poco calmar a la audiencia al anunciar su marcha, pero desplegando gran parte de su encanto, Seregil consiguió subir las escaleras de la posada y ocultarse en su habitación.

El pueblo había resultado ser lo que prometía: un pueblo pobre, apartado de las rutas de comercio más ricas, escandaloso y un poco sucio, el pueblo ideal para ser atacado pero sin valor alguno para molestarse en hacerlo, no obstante, mientras se apartaba el cabello húmedo y oscuro de la cara al terminar de asearse, no pudo dejar de sentir el cosquilleo de la ansiedad y los malos presagios en la boca del estómago. Desde la ventana pequeña del cuarto observó la luna menguante que espiaba preocupada por entre las nubes grandes y oscuras.

Suspiró frente al cristal y decidió acostarse, aunque la inquietud probablemente no le dejara dormir. Escondió un cuchillo largo bajo la almohada y buscó el calor de las mantas. Su último pensamiento antes de dejarse caer en la duermevela fue para Alec; si se encontraba bien, si habían encontrado también un sitio donde dormir y si sentiría también que la cama era demasiado grande, incluso aunque fuera un pequeño jergón de pala en el que no entrarían ambos, como era su caso.

***

Un sonido molesto, casi constante, se coló desagradablemente entre sus sueños, bajo sus párpados caídos y por entre sus pestañas. Era una nota larga que a veces parecía titubear y entrecortarse. A medida que fue despertándose, se dio cuenta de que era un lamento y de que había lloros más bajos.

Alec abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó, fue el dolor seco de un golpe en la cabeza y el malestar general del cuerpo. Se sentía magullado y agotado. Después, superado el abrupto despertar, se supo en el interior de una caverna o algún sótano escavado en piedra viva.

Un llanto fuerte y distinto se elevó entonces por encima de todas las otras voces, viniendo de pocos metros a su derecha.

Estaba tendido en una especie de catre carcelario contra la pared. Al no alcanzar a ver qué ocurría, decidió levantarse con precaución, sentándose en la esquina de la cama y esperando a que el mundo dejara de girar después de haberse erguido.

El lloro seguía imperturbable, pero algo más recuperado, Alec fue capaz de escuchar unos chasquidos suaves que le pedían silencio. Al levantar la vista y enfocarla se encontró con Riham y su bebé, la nuera y el nieto de Phirio, el dueño de la casa donde se había alojado aquél día.

Todo su movimiento, aunque silencioso, había atraído la atención de las pocas personas dentro de la caverna que, ahora podía ver, estaba dividida en dos espacios por una reja de aspecto consistente: de un lado, algunos habitantes del pueblo, del otro, nada, salvo unas escaleras que subían y se perdían en la oscuridad. La única luz venía también de una miserable antorcha al otro lado.

Alec tuvo la sensación de estar enterrado vivo.

— ¡Señor Micum, ha despertado! —saludó con voz extrañamente cascada el joven Brem— hemos llegado a pensar que estaba… bueno, casi en otro lugar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? 

En otras circunstancias, Alec se hubiera percatado de que había abandonado todo cariz de engaño y que su pregunta había sondado casi profesional. Nadie pareció darle importancia.

— N-nos han atacado… como a los otros pueblo —los sollozos interrumpieron la explicación de la mujer que hasta entonces había estado llorando y había despertado a Alec— fue por la noche, hace t-tres días… M-mis niños… —un hombre, que estaba sentado contra la pared junto a ella, le colocó una mano en el hombro e intentó volver a consolarla.

El poblado no debía de haber tenido más de veinte habitantes, pero en aquella celda, a parte del propio Alec, sólo había seis personas y el bebé en brazos de Riham: la mujer llorosa y su acompañante, otro hombre que sollozaba bajo un poco más apartado, Brem y Riham.

— ¿Y el resto? —preguntó, otra vez falto de tacto, pero notando el cosquilleo impaciente en las puntas de los dedos, que se agarraban con fuerza al camastro.

Nadie contestó, pero la mujer lloró con más fuerza y el propio Brem pareció sacudido por una descarga. El rubio no necesitó más para comprender que habían pasado a ser parte de la masacre que los ladrones habían estado dejando tras ellos. Se preguntó, también, si era la primera vez que hacían prisioneros -con todo el pueblo muerto y mutilado, era complicado saber con exactitud cuanta gente había sido asesinada y cuantos vivían en un pueblo tan pequeño y apartado.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran el proceso lógico, el otro hombre de la sala, el que no consolaba a la mujer, le habló desde las sombras:

— No sabemos por qué nosotros sí y ellos no —murmuró muy bajo— Brem y Riham les hicieron frente, pero ni Elmud ni yo lo hicimos, dormíamos, y los hijos de Stia —señaló a la mujer llorosa— lo hicieron y terminaron muertos. No sé qué tipo de esclavos buscan o… o qué tipo de… cosa nuestra necesitan.

Alec asintió, sin comprender, pero decidiendo que ahora era más importante escapar que entender. Con cuidado, todavía sintiéndose destrozado, se acercó a la cerradura, sólo para darse cuenta de que no había tal cosa.

_¡Oh, Dalna! Magia no, por favor ¿qué podemos hacer contra la magia? No puedo forzar una cerradura sin cerradura…_

— ¿Cómo abrieron esto?

— N-no lo abrieron… lo forjaron —respondió Brem— nos empujaron dentro, por un hueco entre las rejas y… —tragó saliva— colocaron la parte que faltaba y… la forjaron. Un hombre encapuchado… pasó una vara y se forjó. Fue magia…

Alec asintió, apartando de su cabeza la niebla espesa que se formaba al percatarse de lo parecido que era aquél al encierro compartido con Thero hacía poco menos de un año. Respiró profundamente y se mentalizó, recordándose que aquello no era ni mucho menos tan _sobrenatural_ como había sido el otro. Que algún mago trabajara con el ladrón -que ahora sabía que era más de uno- era esperable: iban tras una serie de reliquias mágicas y, aunque había sido posible que las quisieran solamente por su valor, Alec tuvo que reconocer que había sido improbable e imprudente de su parte.

De su parte y la de Thero.

Tal vez debería pensar en si no habría sido un error asumido por los dos inconscientemente, tal vez un intento de demostrarse a sí mismos que no vivían asustados. Aquél, definitivamente, no era el momento de pensar en todo aquello y, de todas maneras, Alec no estaba muy acostumbrado a reflexionar mucho sobre su propia actitud, era un chico sereno y cuerdo que no cometía errores personales habitualmente, ese era más el estilo de Seregil.

 _¡Ilior, que él esté bien!_ Suplicó entonces.

— ¿Han bajado alguna vez? ¿Nos han estado dando… comida?

Su pregunta llamó finalmente la atención, por lo menos del muchacho Brem, que lo miró fijamente.

— No eres mercader de piedras ¿verdad?

Alec abrió la boca, dudoso de qué contestar a las palabras desalentadas del muchacho, pero el chico continuó ante su duda.

— Yo… yo te dejé entrar ¿es así como entraron ellos? S-sospeché algo cuando tuvieron tanto cuidado en traerte, en lugar de cortarte la cabeza y dejarte con los demás en el pueblo. Te han traído en volandas entre dos y…

— No ¡espera! —interrumpió Alec, que por el rabillo del ojo había empezado a notar ciertos movimientos de agresividad contenida del otro hombre, el que estaba sentado junto a la mujer llorosa— no tengo nada que ver con ellos ¡no soy de ellos! Me llamo Alec í Amasa, me envía un mago de la Tercera Oreska. Estoy investigando los ataques —rápidamente, se justificó— si fuera de ellos no me habrían encerrado aquí, esperando que me lincharais.

— ¿Y por qué te presentaste con un nombre falso? —interrumpió Riham— ¿por qué entraste en casa de mi suegro con mentiras?

— Porque si el ataque no se daba, podría haberos puesto en peligro. Nosotros… pensábamos que se trataba de un ladrón de joyas que perseguía el rubí que guardáis en el templo. Ni siquiera pensamos… bueno, se descartó que lo buscaran por su poder. No sabía que iba a haber un mago con ellos.

La última frase, que pudo oírse levemente desesperada, pareció convencer a los encarcelados más que las mil explicaciones, seguramente porque habían crecido y vivido siempre rodeados de un halo de tranquilidad y buenas intenciones con el que Alec no se había topado hasta entonces.

— ¿Y… podrás sacarnos de aquí?

Alec se giró hacia la mujer llorosa, que había hecho la pregunta, notando un peso en el estomago que se unía al miedo que ya sentía, encerrado bajo la tierra y encarcelado por un mago.

_Otra vez._

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Stia? Está encerrado como nosotros y no es mago… —los ojos del hombre que hablaba se volvieron hacia él con cierto anhelo, tal vez esperando que lo desmintiera. Al ver que no era así, carraspeó y prosiguió— D-debemos esperar y ver qué ocurre y… tratar de salir cuando tengamos alguna oportunidad.

— Y encomendarnos a la tétrada.

Tras las palabras de Brem. Todo fue silencio.

***

La primera vez que fueron por ellos, Alec intentó pasar tan desapercibido como pudo entre aquél exiguo grupo, aunque no fue muy efectivo ya que se interesaron casi de inmediato por su salud.

No sabía muy bien lo que había esperado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que aquellos hombres que los tenían encerrados eran desertores del ejército de Eskalia o, por lo menos, antiguos soldados. Todos parecían cortados por el mismo patrón, eran castaños -más o menos morenos-, de ojos y miradas duras pero insulsas, altos y fuertes, de voz y maneras toscas. Y todos tenían la treintena.  
El único que se salía del patrón era el mago que siempre les acompañaba y que abría la verja para que pudieran llevarse a uno de los prisioneros.

Él era un hombre terriblemente mayor. Andaba ligeramente encorvado y bajar las escaleras de aquél agujero presentaba una gran dificultad para su equilibrio desajustado y sus articulaciones entumecidas. Iba completamente encapuchado, como le habían dicho, envuelto en una capa roja y pesada, se apoyaba en un callado con piedras incrustadas que utilizaba para forjar y fundir la puerta.  
Cada vez que Alec lo veía acercarse espasmos de terror recorrían sus manos y trepaban por su espalda, sólo la falta del aura corrompida por la magia lo tranquilizaba en alguna medida. Los dyrmagnos estaban siempre rodeados de un velo de muerte y tétrico poder que, pese a su aspecto moribundo, aquél mago no tenía.

Cada vez que seis de los hombres bajaban acompañados del mago el bebé se echaba a llorar aterrado y conseguía que Stia lo acompañara también. La primera vez se habían llevado a Riham, la madre del niño, y desde entonces el bebé parecía haber comprendido que algo realmente malo acompañaba a aquellos sujetos. Con sus visitas, también traían raciones de comida que, si bien no eran opulentas, eran mucho más de lo que Alec alguna vez había visto como comida para prisioneros, pero pronto entendió el motivo.

Cuando tras aquella primera visita devolvieron a Riham a la celda, la chica no podía mantenerse en pié. Llevaba el vestido casi intacto, pero manchado de sangre y Alec supuso que había servido de entretenimiento a los hombres hasta haberla imposibilitado a andar. Nadie pudo preguntarle nada en aquella ocasión, pues calló en un sueño profundo y agotado que duró más de lo que tardaron aquellos hombres en volver, ésta vez para llevarse a Elmud, el antiguo herrero.

El hombre volvió en las mismas condiciones que Riham, pero con el torso descubierto y el cuerpo empapado, por ello, los hombres arrojaron también un par de mantas al interior de la celda.

Alec no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué les había sucedido. Dos de los mercenarios se acercaron a él y le tiraron de los brazos. Casi en volandas, Alec abandonó el agujero y emergió a la luz cegadora del medio día, que se colaba por una ventana grande a la izquierda de la puerta por la que habían salido. El lugar era una cabaña, casi un cobertizo, que escondía en su interior aquella prisión. Sin miramientos fue sacado también de ella y arrojado sobre una planicie de piedra que había a pocos pasos.

— Atadlo bien. A éste… atadlo bien.

La voz desentonaba tanto en aquél ambiente, que por un momento Alec contuvo el aliento. Era una voz femenina, no demasiado suave, pero educada y con el acento de noble de Rhíminee resbalando en cada sílaba. Intentó girarse para verla, pero al menor movimiento -tal y como había esperado cuando fue sacado de la celda- un puñetazo impactó sin contemplación en sus costillas.

— No te muevas —le gruñó seguidamente una voz.

Todavía resentido del golpe, lo empujaron hacia el centro de piedra y lo hicieron arrodillarse. Si no hubiera sabido de antemano que los otros encarcelados habían vuelto, habría pensado que iba a ser ejecutado. Fue atado a los argollas del suelo y obligado, por un tirón de pelo, a estirar el cuello hacia atrás. Le pasaron un grillete pesado y lo encadenaron también del cuello. En aquella incómoda postura, Alec vio por primera vez a la mujer que parecía dirigir todo aquello.

Tenía el pelo castaño y vestía como cualquier noble adinerada del momento, con los colores verdes en sedas tornasoladas que últimamente estaban de moda, pero Alec estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto y se sintió terriblemente agradecido por ello. Ella no podría sospechar quién era él y mientras lo mantuvieran con vida, tendría esperanza. Seregil llegaría tarde o temprano.

O eso esperaba.

— Es un muchacho joven… ¿está seguro de que aguantará? —preguntó ella al mago todavía mirando a Alec.

— Sí, mi señora. Es poderoso, si no fuera tan improbable casi diría que es algún tipo de mestizo Aurënfaie…

La mujer asintió, evaluando a Alec que, de rodillas y con el cuello extendido hacia atrás, empezaba a tener problemas para respirar.

— Bueno, muchacho, vamos a comenzar. Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, eso es… mejor, para todos.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, la mujer abandonó el círculo de piedra y tomó asiento en una banca tapizada de cojines. El mago se colocó rápidamente junto a ella y, agitando el bastón como si escribiera en el aire, pareció dar la señal para que dos de los mercenarios se acercaran a él.

Tal vez la falta de sangre había mantenido los recuerdos alejados hasta ese momento, pero en cuanto comprendió que se trataba de algún ritual mágico la adrenalina salió disparada y le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras una capa de sudor frío pegaba su camisa y chaqueta a la piel.

— N-no… —masculló cuando se acercaron mientras se concentraba para relajarse. Los otros habían vuelto con vida y no había visto los supuestos rubíes nigrománticos. Y aquello no era Plenimar.

Fue consciente, cuando pudo respirar, de que los hombres habían detenido su marcha y miraban al mago. Con asombro y por el rabillo del ojo, Alec pudo ver que unas líneas rojas habían aparecido formando círculos concéntricos a su alrededor por toda la piedra. El rojo era suave y casi podía tomarse por una veta de la piedra si no se tratara de un dibujo tan perfecto. El mago pareció asentir y la mujer, aunque Alec no pudo verlo, sonrió.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y terminaron de acercarse a Alec. Uno de ellos lo tomó por la cabeza, posiblemente para que no se la dislocara, y el otro le hizo apoyar la mano con los dedos extendidos sobre el suelo.

Cuando el martillo calló rompiéndole una de las falanges, la sorpresa fue tan grande que ni siquiera pudo gritar. Al segundo martillazo, el alarido asustó a unas aves cercanas.

**Continuará…**


	4. Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las torturas se suceden día y noche. Alec tiene todos los huesos de los dedos rotos y los aldeanos han muerto uno tras otro. El bebé y su madre parecen aferrarse a la vida con desesperación, pero Alec sabe que desde dentro de la celda no pueden alcanzar el exterior y cada vez que son sacados vuelven en peores condiciones.

Capítulo 4  
Miedo

A los dos días de cautiverio, sólo Brem, Riham y su bebé y el propio Alec seguían con vida. El herrero había sido el primero en no regresar y, cuando al subir poco rato después Alec había visto su cinturón colgando de un perchero en la cabaña, supo que el hombre no había aguantado más.

Fue la tarde del segundo día, cuando Alec empezó a ser consciente de que posiblemente no saldría de allí con vida. En sólo un par de días habían llevado a la muerte a la mayor parte del grupo y él empezaba a tener los dedos, rotos la primera vez que lo habían subido, amoratados e hinchados, infectados por la rotura del propio hueso. Sólo había subido una vez más y de aquella visita guardaba unos bonitos latigazos en la espalda que fueron lavados allí mismo con agua y sal.

El bebé de Riham empezó a llorar, sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos lúgubres y trayéndolo a un mundo oscuro y con olor rancio.

— Shhhh… —chifló Brem, acurrucado en el suelo— shhhh… Riham, mécelo un poco, que no se canse mucho…

El día anterior, la ya fallecida Stía, les había hecho ver que Riham no podía alimentar al niño y que era posible que el bebé muriera de hambre si su cautiverio se alargaba mucho. Había sido mucho más suave al decirlo, pero todos lo habían comprendido. Luego ella había muerto y su llanto se había parado.

— Riham… ¡Riham! —llamó otra vez Brem— ¿Estás…? —el muchacho se levantó tambaleante, dejando ver su espalda desollada y la parte de la nuca, donde le habían arrancado la mayor parte del pelo y el cuero cabelludo— ¡Oh, por Dalna!

Alec se levantó entonces, para comprobar el estado de Riham. La chica parecía afiebrada y sólo por estar tumbada en aquél camastro, el bebé no había caído al suelo, sin sujeción de aquellos brazos inertes.

— ¿Está… está muerta? Sakor de la Llama, ¿está muerta?

— No, no… —murmuró Alec poniendo torpemente la mano de dedos rotos sobre la frente de la chica— sólo inconsciente… tiene fiebre.

Alec sabía que la chica iba a morir, posiblemente antes de que volvieran a por ella, porque el siguiente en subir sería él posiblemente, pero no quería atormentar a Brem, ese chico dulce y simpático, inocente como le fue él una vez, tiempo atrás, en el norte.

Repentinamente, recordar el norte, su primer encierro con aquél molinero y con Seregil. Recordar a Seregil, le llenó el pecho de añoranza y se quedó quieto junto al camastro mirando la nada.

_Talí…_

— ¿Eh? —preguntó de pronto, despertando de su ensoñación al notar que Brem se seguía dirigiendo a él. El chico tenía al bebé en brazos y lo miraba preocupado.

— ¿Qué hacemos con Riham? ¿Cómo la curamos?

— Pongámosle la manta. Si suda un poco le bajará la fiebre… —masculló, intentando alentar al chico.

Entre los dos taparon a la muchacha y volvieron a colocarse en sus lugares. Brem arrullaba al niño que lloraba, posiblemente, por el hambre.

Lentamente todos se sumergieron en un sueño inquieto y doloroso que sólo hizo empeorar a Riham y recuperar a Brem y a Alec lo suficiente para aguantar otra tortura más.

***  
La mañana del tercer día amaneció tan lluviosa y húmeda que incluso las paredes del seco agujero donde estaban encerrados parecían empapadas y un frío inquieto y penetrante calaba los huesos de Riham, que seguía inconsciente en la cama, y los de Alec.

Brem había muerto la noche anterior. Al ver a la joven inconsciente, los hombres habían tomado al muchacho, dejando al bebé al cuidado de Alec. No había vuelto.

El niño había llorado toda la tarde, hambriento y sucio, y Alec había empezado a asustarse de verdad. Alguna parte en él, aunque remota y silenciosa, había estado luchando encarecidamente con el optimismo serio y realista que hasta entonces lo había dominado, el que le decía que Seregil sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido y que había movilizado a Thero para buscarlo. Ahora, la otra parte, la que había estado murmurando que no iba a salir de allí con vida porque nunca hubo esperanza, estaba ganando terreno y se alojaba cada vez con más facilidad en su mente.

La comida llegó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y, por primera vez, Alec se dirigió a los guardias suplicante.

— Tenéis que llevaros al niño, es muy pequeño —dijo pegado a la reja, observando cómo introducían la bandeja por el hueco destinado a ello— ella no puede amamantarlo y… ¡por Dalna! Ella va a _morir_ y lo va a hacer pronto. No podéis dejar que…

Pero los hombres se habían marchado por las escaleras hacia la superficie sin ni siquiera mirarlo y Alec no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Se sentía frustrado, sólo y totalmente vencido. Y aunque el sabía que no era así, que era un superviviente, no podía sentirse de otra forma con los huesos de las manos rotos, la piel cosida a latigazos, el cuerpo casi muerto de una chiquilla poco mayor que él a su lado y un bebé hambriento entre los brazos.

Suspiró.

_No puedo morirme sin haberme despedido de Seregil. Ni puedo dejar que este niño muera. No puede pasar._

Posiblemente la propia fiebre era lo que le hacía tener esas divagaciones sueltas y faltas de una lógica que las respaldara, pero le dolían los huesos y tenía que hacer que el bebé comiera algo. Con decisión se dirigió a la bandeja y se sentó frente a ella. El niño observó la comida, deteniendo el llanto y enfocando los ojos en las viandas.

Alec no sabía cómo se llamaba si quiera, o no se acordaba, no estaba seguro, pero calculaba que debía tener poco más de un año y, aunque parecía que todavía mamaba, era posible que ya le hubieran agregado algunos alimentos duros a la dieta, porque el bebé tenía algunos dientes pequeños y blancos que auguraban una dentadura tan bonita como la que había tenido su atractivo abuelo.

— Vamos a probar con un poco de caldo…

Acercó uno de los cuencos al bebé. El niño estiró las manos pero apenas palmeó el recipiente y fue Alec quien se lo colocó en los labios y con mucha suavidad lo volcó. El bebé se separó un poco y algo del líquido se derramó, peor volvió a colocarse él mismo contra la madera y abrió los labios chupando el borde. Era un movimiento torpe, porque parecía que intentaba sorber más que tragar y el caldo se deslizaba por las comisuras constantemente, pero el niño bebía y Alec pensaba que podía echarse a llorar.

Haciendo pausas para que el bebé pudiera centrarse realmente en lo que estaban haciendo y Alec pudiera retirarle un poco de líquido de la cara, el caldo se terminó y sólo quedaron dos patatas cocidas y un trozo de carne en el fondo del pequeño cuenco. Dudando, porque no estaba seguro de si era mucha o poca comida, Alec decidió arriesgarse a darle un poco de ambos. La patata pareció ser toda una novedad, tal vez hasta entonces sólo había comido corteza de pan, porque cuando se le deshizo en la boca y entre los labios el bebé gritó asombrado y rió mirando a Alec con unos grandes ojos azules que tal vez se volverían verdes con el tiempo.

Acostó al niño junto a su madre en la cama de la celda y dio cuenta del guiso. Dudó un poco entre intentar despertar a Riham o dejarla dormir, bastante convencido de que la muchacha estaba inconsciente y de que posiblemente no despertaría, pero sintiéndose culpable por, tal vez, no atenderla como debería. Las manos le dolían ya como un recuerdo lejano, posiblemente los huesos estaban soldándose en malas posturas y el cuerpo se había cansado de señalarlo. La espalda también le dolía en oleadas sordas y ardientes.

 

***

Seregil estaba desesperado. Nervioso, pálido y con los ojos casi enfebrecidos. Junto a él, Miccum cabalgaba en completo silencio, casi sin resentir la pierna y tan preocupado como él. A ambos lados de ellos, un grupo más o menos informal de guardias de Rhíminee galopaban a buen ritmo, entremezclados con Thero y otros dos magos de la Oresta.

El pequeño batallón se había reunido con una presteza envidiable cuando, tras un aterrador presentimiento, Seregil había llegado poco después del alba a la aldea de la derecha para encontrarla silenciosa y salpicada de algún que otro cadáver a las puertas de las casas. Había corrido gritando el nombre de Alec mientras entraba en cada uno de los edificios de piedra, pero no lo había encontrado, igual que no encontró ningún superviviente. Las cosas del joven estaban en una de las casas donde dos hombres yacían muertos. También había objetos que tenían que pertenecer a una mujer y a un bebé, pero ninguno parecía haber muerto en la casa.

Cuando junto a la cama que tenía que haber ocupado Alec, Seregil encontró su cuchillo largo, había sentido que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

_Hoy no, talí… hoy no, por favor._

Un poco aturdido tomó aire y bajó corriendo, buscando el rastro de huida que todavía debería estar fresco. No fue complicado para él ver la senda rumbo al este que habían tomado. Caballos y hombres con armadura a pie. No irían muy lejos, probablemente.

Seregil corrió hacia su caballo, con la melena oscura ondeando tras él, y se hubiera lanzado sin pensarlo a la espesura del bosque si no hubiera recordado, casi como un fogonazo, el cuchillo caído de Alec.  
Tenía que haber estado despierto y con él en la mano para que llegara a un par de metros de la cama, junto a la ventana. Alec los había visto y ellos lo habían apresado junto a un grupo indeterminado de pueblerinos. Tenían que ser más de lo que habían elucubrado u hombres preparados.

Apelando a la razón, Seregil había girado su montura y se había precipitado rumbo a Rihimmine. Tres días después, el pequeño batallón estaba tomando la desviación al pueblo de la derecha.

El silencio era respetado incluso por los soldados. Seregil estaba seguro de que la ausencia del bebé, posiblemente secuestrado también por aquellos hombres había impactado fuertemente a los guerreros. Robaban rubíes mágicos y se llevaban a un infante. No había que ser un mago para ver la necromancia bajo aquellas acciones.

— Alec está hecho de buena pasta —habló Micum, de repente, con voz seria pero reconfortante—se lo han llevado porque lo querían vivo, y vivo lo vamos a encontrar.

Seregil bufó por la nariz, enfadado por el consuelo y confortado por su presencia. O al revés. No estaba seguro.

— Lleva cuatro días desaparecido y nos queda medio para llegar al pueblo. Y no sabemos si podremos seguirlos, o alcanzarlos… Teníamos que haber ido los dos juntos. Al mismo pueblo. Si nos hubiéramos equivocado… bueno, habríamos terminado estando en el último pueblo. Ellos estaban condenados, han muerto igual…

No estaba siendo muy claro en sus ideas, pero la adrenalina había estado corriendo por su cuerpo desde el alba en la que había abandonado la posada de la izquierda y había encontrado el pueblo de Alec arrasado. Se sentía cansado pero alerta y lleno de fuerza, de impaciencia. Y preocupado, agobiado, triste y azogado. Y no quería volver a sentirse así. No quería estar separado de Alec tanto tiempo, ni preocupado por alguien preciado. Quería que todo fuera tranquilo, pero emocionante, o algo así. No sabía muy bien qué quería.

Pero quería a Alec bien y a su lado. Ya.

La llegada al pueblo fue rápida, pero dejó a los soldados con la moral baja. Los cuerpos habían comenzado a pudrirse y algunas aves carroñeras estaban terminando con lo que los lobos y algunos otros animales habían dejado de los cuerpos. En el santuario dálnico los sacerdotes, que habían sido desmembrados, permanecían intocables y fueron los únicos a los que el grupo dio una rápida sepultura antes de adentrarse por el este hacia la ruta ya extinta que Seregil recordaba haber visto.

Pequeñísimos detalles en aquél bosque frondoso que crecía con velocidad eran los que iban guiando a Miccum, pero debían avanzar con rapidez y todos temían trazar una curva indebida o continuar una recta inexistente. Y el cielo amenazaba lluvia.

***

Alec apenas sintió el impacto contra el suelo cuando lo dejaron caer nuevamente en la celda. Antes de que lo hicieran, uno de los hombres -creía que una mujer, en realidad- había entrado para comprobar si Riham seguía con vida. Había hecho un gesto de asentimiento hacia sus compañeros cuando había encontrado respiración y había mirado de reojo al bebé dormido entre el cuerpo laxo y la pared, pero no había hecho amago de cogerlo.

— Tenéis que salvarlo… —había murmurado él, desmadejado entre sus dos captores— es tan pequeño…

Si los hombres se miraron entre ellos o si sus palabras costosas y bajas les habían afectado, Alec no lo supo. Fue llevado a la entrada de la celda y dejado a su suerte. Calló sin remedio al suelo y oyó el conocido fundir de metales que lo dejaba atrapado allí sin escape.

El bebé se despertó entonces y empezó a llorar bajito mirando a los soldados tras las rejas y luego a Alec, pero el rubio estaba demasiado cansado, su cuerpo no respondía y sentía los hombros desencajados. No podía levantarse a por el niño.

Viendo como se acurrucaba contra su madre cada vez más fría, Alec cerró los ojos y durmió.

Se despertó aturdido, sin saber si el llanto del niño lo había levantado o el ruido de la puerta de las escaleras se había colado en su subconsciente poniéndolo alerta. Se sentó sin apoyar los brazos. Tenía, efectivamente, ambos desencajados y las magulladuras de las cuerdas con las que habían tirado de ellos alrededor de las muñecas habían cogido un color feo que olía levemente a pútrido.  
Se arrastró sobre las piernas hasta llegar a la cama donde yacían madre e hijo y observó bajar al mago y algunos mercenarios.

Sentía una especie de terror sordo. Tanto miedo que casi había desaparecido. No sobreviviría a otra tortura. O tal vez sí, un par de horas en aquella celda. Luego moriría. 

Pero los soldados pasaron junto a él y levantaron a Riham sin contemplaciones. Desmayada en la fiebre, el soldado la cargó sobre un hombre y se la presentó al anciano. 

— N-no… —murmuró Alec— ¿Qué…?

Nadie le prestó atención.

Después de comprobar que seguía viva, salieron de la celda y la sellaron. Sorprendido y asustado, Alec consiguió ponerse en pie y dejarse caer sobre la cama, todavía tibia por el cuerpo de Riham, donde el bebé miraba a su alrededor en silencio absoluto, encogido contra la pared y chupándose un dedo ansiosamente.

Pasó más de media hora antes de que Alec fuera realmente consciente de que acababan de llevarse a la chica, probablemente para matarla antes de bajar a por él. Tal vez habían durado demasiado tiempo, tenían que robar el último rubí y necesitaban deshacerse del lastre. Pero podrían haberla matado allí o haberlo llevado a él también. Y estaba el bebé ¿qué iban a hacer con el bebé?

Horrorizado, Alec consiguió subirse a la cama donde el bebé seguía en silencio. Ya era lo suficientemente mayo como para sentarse solo, pero muy pequeño para haber empezado a hablar. Alec lo acercó hacia su pecho sin poder hacer fuerza real, dispuesto a darle un poco de sosiego y carió antes de que finalmente bajaran a por él y terminaran con la vida de ambos.

Como buen Dálnico, Alec rezó durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos. Fueran horas o minutos, Alec repitió un mantra, primero susurrado, luego a voz en grito y después en silencio, cansado y casi deseoso de que por fin terminaran con su suplicio.

_Dalna, principio y fin, que con éste fin empiece en paz. Que con este fin empiece en paz._

Aquella braveza juvenil y vital que siempre le había acompañado había desaparecido en aquellos días de encierro, posiblemente porque esta vez sí había llegado a conocer a los muertos o tal vez porque la existencia de aquél bebé le corrompía las entrañas a sabiendas de que no podía hacer nada por él.

_Dalna, principio y fin, que con éste fin empiece en paz. Que con este fin empiece en paz._

Cuando finalmente oyó la trampilla abrirse y los pasos de los mercenarios bajando con sus botas pesadas, abrazó al bebé y gritó:

— ¡Dalna, principio y fin, que con éste fin empiece en paz! ¡Que con este fin empiece en paz!

**Continuará...**  



	5. El Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo en la cárcel junto al bebé, Alec ha suplicado que su muerte sea rápida y que Seregil no se vuelva loco después.

Capítulo 5  
El fin

El mago se acercó a la puerta mientras el bebé lloraba y se agarraba con fuerza a Alec como antes lo había hecho con su madre. Alec los miraba fijamente a todos, con las pupilas dilatas por el miedo y el semblante blanco y desencajado. No estaba llorando, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sentía que todo a su alrededor era tan real que parecía un sueño incontrolable.

El mago colocó su vara sobre el punto exacto y el metal se rompió como siempre. Alec casi se sintió traicionado porque todo fuera a ser igual. Él iba a morir y nada cambiaba.

Él iba a morir y nada cambiaba.

_Y Seregil, pobre Seregil, él sí va a cambiar._

En el momento en que pensó eso, supo que estaba a punto de delirar por el miedo. Sus pensamientos iban y venían. Intentó centrarse, tal vez hubiera una oportunidad para escapar. No podía sostener muy bien al niño, pero los mercenarios se acercaban ya. Era el momento.

Alec se levantó de pronto, confiando más en que el bebé se agarraría a su camisa que en poder sujetarlo. Sus piernas cedieron de inmediato y se balanceó hacia la pared de la derecha pudiendo esquivar al soldado. Dio dos pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta, en la que le esperaban otros dos, y volvió a trastabillar cayendo sobre lo que quedaba de verja.

No podría huir.

Se dejó resbalar por los fríos barrotes y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, apoyando la nariz en el pelo suave del bebé. Oía las voces de los soldados, pero no podía entenderlas. Todo era el vaticinio del fin y Alec no quería participar en aquello.

Unos brazos fuertes lo levantaron y otros tiraron del bebé, que lloraba desde el golpe contra la pared. El pánico le había dilatado las pupilas y el zumbido en sus oídos lo atontaba y mareaba. El mercenario le decía algo y lo agarraba por los antebrazos, pero Alec era incapaz de entenderlo. Giró la cara, buscando al bebé, pero lo que encontró fue al mago acercándose con dos decididos pasos. Le colocó la mano en la frente y, si ocurrió algo más, Alec no pudo saberlo porque cayó irremediablemente, incluso aunque el soldado intentó alejarlo del suelo.

***

Seregil se paseaba de arriba abajo por la habitación angosta de aquella posada. La noche estaba avanzada, pero no era capaz de dormir, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en dormir. Tenía la adrenalina disparada y estaba sorprendido porque el corazón hubiera dejado de martillearle con fuerza, cansado ya de las horas de tensión.

Unos pasos, que reconoció como los Theo, se acercaron por el pasillo antes de que unos nudillos cansados llamaran a la puerta. Seregil abrió y lo miró expectante, ávido de noticias. No era un hombre tranquilo, llevaba demasiadas horas de inutilidad en el cuerpo como para fingir unos modales y una galantería que nunca había mostrado con el mago.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Puedo pasar ya?

— Sí, pasa, yo me quedaré con el niño.

Seregil señaló la cama con un gesto cuando ya cruzaba el umbral en dirección a la habitación de al lado. Viajar con guardias de Rhíminee tenía sus ventajas, en cuanto habían llegado a la posada y habían pedido alojamiento, el tabernero había sacado espacio y habitaciones de donde no parecía haberlos.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, él tenía derecho total a entrar allí sin preguntar ¡ya lo habían tenido fuera demasiado tiempo!

_Malditos Drisianos y sus ideas estúpidas sobre la corrupción y el sexo…_

La habitación era poco más grande que el baño de su azotea en Rhíminee, sobre la cama estrecha, Alec yacía tumbado como un muñeco desmadejado. Los Drisianos le habían colocado todos los huesos del cuerpo en su lugar nuevamente y le habían vendado los dedos para reparar las roturas, pero la fuerza había abandonado sus hombros y sus brazos caían sin vida sobre las mantas gastadas.

Dormía todavía, pero sólo con verlo limpio de sangre, Seregil se sentía tan aliviado como si lo hubiera encontrado correteando por un prado verde.

_Gracias, Illior. Gracias a la Tríada… Gracias, gracias…_

No podía pensar en nada en concreto, el miedo volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo inexplicablemente, se sentía ahora más aterrorizado que mientras esperaba el diagnóstico de los curanderos. Con parsimonia, se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado en ella, atento a la respiración pausada y retirando con cuidado los cabellos rubios que caían sobre el rostro de Alec.

El mal presentimiento la noche de su llegada al pueblo lo había incitado a correr por la mañana en pos de Alec. Sólo la posibilidad de que atacaran la aldea aquella misma noche lo había detenido. Ni bien asomó el alba, había partido a galope tendido para encontrarse un pueblo desierto, habitado sólo por cadáveres repartidos en las casas.

Pero Alec no estaba entre ellos.

También había sido obvio que faltaba un bebé de la misma casa en la que estaba las posesiones de Alec y una peregrina idea le hizo preguntarse si el chico no habría salido huyendo con el infante al verse superado en número. Corría ya hacia su caballo para buscar posibles huellas en el bosque, cuando dos guardias a galope atravesaron el triste intento de barricada del pueblo. Habían sido alertados en el pueblo anterior de su repentina partida, y habían cabalgado tras él, y gracias a ello, Seregil había podido contar con la guardia para llegar junta a Alec en el último momento.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar el recuerdo de aquella semana horrible, del miedo y de la angustia y de los gritos a Thero, que había llegado dos días después para ayudarlos, por haberlos metido en aquella misión horrible, llena de magia y de sangre. Respiró profundamente y se levantó para ir hacia el pequeño guarda-ropa, del que sacó una manta grande.  
Alec estaba demasiado delicado para compartir cama, posiblemente demasiado delicado incluso para marchar mañana en carro a Rhíminee, así que se tumbó junto a él en el suelo y se envolvió en la manta, dispuesto a dormitar y pasar la vigilia con él.

La noche fue tranquila, aunque a mitad de ella el llanto de un bebé rápidamente atendido alteró el pacífico descanso de Alec, que se tranquilizó en cuanto le murmuró algunas palabras suaves al oído.

***

Despertar fue tan natural que Alec tardó varios minutos en entender que debería estar muerto y no adolorido y cálido. Cuando lo entendió, botó sobre el jergón de paja y algo crujió en sus hombros.  
El dolor le hizo expulsar todo el aire de los pulmones y apenas se atrevió a volver a llenarlos al sentir la presión de los huesos mal colocados. Volvía a estar tumbado sobre la cama y sus ojos, casi ciegos por el dolor, pudieron vislumbrar una figura que se cernió sobre él totalmente.

—… drisianos, no te muevas, Talí.

Alec inspiró un poco y la figura volvió a alejarse, entonces, le pareció que tal vez lo había estado tocando, porque sintió que dejaba de hacerlo.

_Era Seregil. Estaba preocupado. Estoy en una cama._

Alec se repitió el mantra, tratando de entenderlo, porque era la única situación lógica que podría estar dándose. La vista se le aclaró un poco y los oídos parecieron explotar antes de permitir otra vez la entrada regular de sonido. La puerta se abrió e instintivamente intentó incorporarse otra vez.

— Alec, no te muevas. Los Drisianos van a volver a colocarte los hombros, no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos. Voy a adormecerte para que no sientas el dolor.

— ¿T-Theo? — el muchacho asintió, sentado junto a él y con una mano sobre su frente, — ¿el… be-bé?

— Está bien, en la habitación de al lado. Cierra los ojos, Alec — le dijo suavemente mientras otras figuras se acercaban.

Y Alec los cerró.

***

Cuando volvió a despertar, la comodidad de la cama había desaparecido bajo él, aunque seguía tumbado sobre algo más o menos mullido. Había un bamboleo casi constante en el suelo y, sobre él, sólo el cielo abierto.

— Hola, Talí — dijo a su lado Serégil, cerniéndose sobre él y apareciendo frente a sus ojos. Hablaba con suavidad y había preocupación en sus ojos —. ¿Cómo estás?

Recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez, Alec no intentó levantarse, pero algo en su gesto debió alertar a Seregil que, casi adulador, colocó a su espalda lo que parecían montones de paja envueltos en mantas de lana y lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco.

— Me duelen los brazos — su voz sonó más rota de lo que esperaba.

Seregil asintió.

— Tienes… tienes los dedos rotos y los hombros estaban desencajados cuando te recogimos — agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose de sus ojos, y apoyó con cuidado la frente en el hombro derecho de Alec —. Te juro que… — Seregil perdió la voz y trató de volver a empezar —. Cuando cayó la noche yo… juro por Illior que nada… no puedo creer lo que… — inspiró profundamente, incapaz de formar una frase coherente— Por favor, Alec, dime que vas a recuperarte.

Con cautela, un poco impresionado, subió una mano hasta tocar el codo de Seregil y apretarlo con cariño, aunque sus dedos apenas respondieron.

— Creo que sí. Sólo me duelen los brazos y me siento como si me hubiera pasado por encima toda la tropa de Beka. Había… había Drisianos antes ¿no te han dicho ellos nada? ¿Y Theo? Me parece que vi a Theo…

Todavía sobre su hombro, con el peso de una mariposa, Seregil asintió.

— Los Drisianos dicen que sí, pero ahora estamos yendo de vuelta a Rhíminee por si algo se complica. Theo y Magyana tienen que revisarte, no sabemos lo que…

— Yo tampoco estoy seguro. Creo… no sé si es posible, pero… Ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

— Entonces no hablaremos de eso, Talí.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Alex fue consciente de que el carromato sobre el que iba a paso lento pero constante y que a su alrededor se oían muchos caballos. Casi un regimiento entero.

— Seregil…

El chico moreno se apartó inmediatamente, casi sacudido por un rallo.

— Dime.

— ¿Puedo beber un poco de agua?

Seregil le dio de beber con cuidado y atención. El agua estaba fresca, pero tenía un leve sabor a especias que hizo sospechar a Alec. Minutos después, volvía a dormir, con Seregil atento a todos sus gestos.

Juró haber oído el llanto de un bebé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

***  
Llegaron a Rhíminee tres días después. El viaje había sido agotador para Alec, que no había podido descansar los músculos con el vaivén y los baches, pero que había reunido fuerzas suficientes para poder permanecer sentado la mayor parte del día.

En cuanto llegaron, fueron dirigidos a la Oresta y allí Magyara y Theo examinaron a Alec.

— No hay ninguna anomalía mágica, Alec. Por lo que a nosotros respecta, estás sano — sentenció la maga —. Espero que os alegre saber que el mensajero con los rubíes recuperados llegó hace dos días y hemos tomado medidas para que nadie desee volver a reunirlos de nuevo. Desconocemos su finalidad todavía, pero estamos bastante seguros de que los fortalecían utilizando la agonía de los secuestrados.

— Se deshacían de la gente que no iba a durar mucho — murmuró el chico rubio —. El padre del bebé estaba con nosotros en casa y acabaron con él sin miramientos: era ciego.

Los magos asintieron y, a su lado, Seregil le apretó la mano.

— Suponemos que llevaron al niño como incentivo para la madre. Para que durara más tiempo.

— Nos dieron de comer como si fuéramos príncipes… 

Dejaron la Oresta tiempo después, Alec andando con tremenda lentitud, totalmente arrastrado por Seregil, que le agarraba la cadera.  
Subieron al coche de caballos que les esperaba y, mientras la noche caía en a la ciudad, se dirigieron a la zona rica. Seregil no quería que Alec pasara su recuperación en la buhardilla de _La Nutria y El Ciervo_ , quería que estuviera totalmente atendido y que durmiera en su cama de seda.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó de golpe, dentro del carromato.

— ¿Ahora qué, qué? — le interrogó Seregil, mirándolo confundido.

— ¿Vas a volver a escapar?

Seregil parpadeó y frunció el ceño, pero Alec habló antes.

— Porque si vas a hacerlo, deberías aprovechar ahora que no puedo ir tras de ti. Y tendrás que poner mucha distancia, porque en cuanto pueda subirme a un caballo, aunque no pueda llevar las riendas, voy a correr detrás y a encontrarte. Y te daré una paliza como la que tenía que haberte dado en casa de Micum.

Al terminar de hablar, Alec, que tenía un poco comprimido un pulmón por una costilla rota, respiraba agitado, pero le miraba con ojos centelleantes y llenos de vida. Los mismos que le habían observado en aquél calabozo en el Norte.

— No quería que esto volviera a pasar.

— Yo tampoco — cortó con acidez, impropia de su carácter suave —. No quería volver a ser parte de un ritual de nicromancia ¿sabes? pero éste es nuestro destino, Seregil. Y da igual cuanto te enfades o lo poco que te guste.

— Podemos volver a dejar Rhímine, volver al bosque. Pasar el día acostados en una cabaña silenciosa, comer frutas directamente de los árboles, salir a cazar, comer lo que cocines… No quiero partir solo, Talí, no me puedo ir sin mi _thalímenos_ , pero podemos irnos juntos otra vez. No fue una buena idea volver.

— Aunque nos vayamos, esto volverá a pasar. Lo sabes. Lo sientes igual que yo. Como cuando sentíamos la llamada, pero más bajo, más suave. Yo lo he sentido siempre, pero antes no sabía escucharlo.

Seregil echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento del coche y suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué siempre tú? — giró el rostro para mirarlo —. Daría lo que fuera porque ya no hubiera más peligro.

— Seregil — le dijo con voz firme —. Te estás ahogando sin aventura. Has sufrido cada día desde que volvimos. Apático, enfadado y huraño. ¿En la cabaña podíamos yacer todo el día acostado, dices? Podríamos hacer lo mismo aquí, pero la inactividad te consume. El Gato ha desaparecido, pero tú lo has matado.

— ¡Acepté este encargo loco! ¡Mira las consecuencias!

— Las consecuencias han sido que los Rubíes de Skheglio vuelvan a estar en manos de quien no torturará durante días a más inocentes para sumir éste mundo en algún tipo de mal.

Seregil estrechó los ojos y le habló enfadado.

— Y por el camino, tú has estado cuatro días bajo tortura y no has muerto porque llegamos justo cuando iban a darte el toque de gracia. ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora, héroes que defienden el mundo?

— A mí me gusta más pensar que somos Seregil y Alec, _Thalímenos_ aventureros que a veces tienen en sus manos la oportunidad de hacer cosas buena.

Tal vez fuera por las palabras, tal vez fuera porque se había sonrojado al decir _thalímenos_ , Seregil no estaba seguro, pero la discusión murió justo después y no volvió a surgir. Sólo a veces, en la intimidad de la alcoba, cuando Alec se recuperaba despacio y los hombros le dolían al girar sobre la cama, o cuando los dedos de Alec parecieron haber perdido destreza y debió volver a aprender algunas cosas que ya sabía, surgieron nuevamente las dudas y los miedos, y el enfado, de Seregil porque parecía que estaban destinado a hacer algo más que vivir disolutamente.

Bien es verdad, que pese a ello, tras aquella discusión, el Gato volvió lentamente a aparecer en la ciudad y, para cuando Alec estuvo repuesto, ambos volvieron a corretear por los tejados de Rhíminee recogiendo pendientes olvidados de amantes casados, cartas conspiratorias y testamentos falsificados. Y con el tiempo, llegó algún nuevo encargo de la Oresta, aunque eso casi siempre enfadaba a Seregil. Hasta que un día, dejó de molestarle.

**Fin**


End file.
